Of Donuts and Car Chases
by FullmetalShortStack
Summary: There's a killer on the loose and Officer Hawkeye is not going let it continue. Hopefully her partner, Officer Mustang, can keep up. Cop AU. Royai. Hinted EdWin. One-Shot. Strong M for Graphic Content.


_Hey guys. So this is story for a writing trade my friend and I doing. (She's writing me a SoMa story, ironically). I understand that some of my interpretations of how a police station works is probably flawed. But I just went with it. It's an AU, so pretend stuff works this way, okay? I wasn't doing to post this, but I decided to because, hell... I need to upload a new FMA story._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _They belong to the cow._

 _-Ash_

* * *

The sirens blared deafeningly loud as the vehicle swerved throughout the streets trying to keep up. The engine was revving and smoke spouted behind the car. As the suspect rotated his truck suddenly, the tires screeched in defiance as the car behind twisted to catch up to them. They were gaining on them.

Instantly, it was over. The spikes were thrown onto the road and the shaggin wagon attempting to escape spun in circles on the highway.

The deputies dashed out of their vehicle to the suspect as their colleagues got a hold of the criminal. The pair jumped on the male and helped the other cops hand-cuff him.

"Well, that was interesting. Right, Hawkeye?" The male chuckled as his associates placed the suspect into their vehicle.

"Yes, sir. I suppose it was." The blonde woman replied.

"We need to go on chases like that more often, it gets my blood pumping. I really got an adrenaline rush on that one." He said with a grin.

Hawkeye shook her head, "Mustang, I don't think that's a wise wish. We could've been killed."

"But we weren't though!" The dark haired man responded.

Hawkeye gave another disapproving bob of her head and strutted back to their own cop car as the suspect was obtained in the other. She planted herself into the driver's seat as Mustang followed her with an odd glance, "What're you doing?"

"Taking away your adrenaline rush, sir. No more driving for you today." She stated trying to hold back the smirk that was attempting to make its way on her face.

"Aw! You're no fair. I just want to have a little fun." He joked as he scooted into the passenger's seat.

Hawkeye's mouth twitched at the corner, "Fun is over for today, sir."

* * *

The rounds sang loudly throughout the range. Riza Hawkeye fired her weapon repeatedly hitting the target exactly where she aimed. She was slightly startled when Rebecca gave an impressed whistle, "Jeez Riza, have you ever thought about becoming a sniper? You'd be pretty damn good at it."

The blonde somewhat shrugged her shoulder, "Maybe sometimes, but the thought of going to war is a put off for me. Being on the police force is a more tamed experience I think."

"Either way you're dealing with crazy people, right? What's the difference?" The brunette replied as she slugged on her gloves.

Riza eyed the target she had just destroyed, "I don't know, it's just a personal thing, I guess. I still think there's a big difference."

"Gotta keep the peace." Rebecca snorted.

"There's a moron here I have to keep in line anyway. I don't think I could go anywhere." The fellow female responded with a slight grin.

Rebecca paused her preparation process immediately after hearing these words, "Ohhoho, is it who I am thinking of?"

Riza smirked, "Eh, maybe."

* * *

"Sir, can I ask what you're doing?"

Her partner pulled their unit car into the Dunkin Donuts parking lot and he twisted in his seat towards her, "What's it look like I'm doing?" He asked with a cock of his brow.

"Okay, I'm trying to ask: Why are we here?" She grumbled in irritation.

"Haven't you seen cops on cartoons? They're always getting donuts and coffee! We should be those cops! Wouldn't it be great to pull people over on a caffeine _and_ sugar rush!? I bet the employees with get a kick out of it! We'll make somebody's day brighter!" Roy Mustang gushed.

Riza froze for a moment before she snarled, "Wait. 'We'? No. I'm not going in there. I'm a professional and I am going to act professional. If you want to act like a child then be my guest."

"Hawkeyeeee," He whined, "Don't be such a stick in the mud!"

"Sir, I am here to protect lives and catch criminals, not slurp on chocolate drinks with sugar." She growled.

Roy gave a sigh, "You didn't have to put it that way…"

"I'm here to do my job." Riza replied stiffly.

He raised his arms in defeat, "Fine, fine." The officer reached into the vehicle and grabbed his overcoat. He glanced a look over his shoulder, "You should really open your mind a little bit."

"I didn't take this job for that."

Roy shrugged, "Maybe there's more to this job then just catching criminals."

"Like what?"

"Keeping the peace and bringing joy."

"We're cops not clowns, sir."

Roy snorted at her, "You know what? Fine, I'm not going to push anymore. But how about you let me take you for coffee when we're not on duty, will you let me do that?"

"I'm not interested in dating my colleagues, especially those of higher rank." She retorted.

He chuckled at her, "Not a date. Just a… friendly outing. We've been partners a long time, nothing to say we can't be friends off the job, right?" Mustang spun on his heel and headed towards the donut shop while his partner sat in the car wallowing in what he had asked.

* * *

They both raced after the large man as he fled from the scene of his crime. Riza could hear her combat boots clunking against the ground as she sped after him. She eyed Mustang, who was breathing rather hard, and then picked up her pace. As he reached the front of a children's playground, it was no longer playtime with Riza. She kept her pace and unhooked her taser from her belt. The blonde caught up to the man and zapped him the best she could. The perpetrator fell to the ground with a screech. She huffed wildly and glared back and her partner who was just catching up. He clamped a hand on her shoulder, "Good work Hawkeye!" He praised.

"How about you get your ass in shape and stop making the woman do all the work next time, hmm?" She growled.

"Butttt, you did such a great job on your own."

If looks could kill, he would have been three feet under. She spun and pounced on the criminal, slapping a pair of handcuffs on his wrists. Riza stood and eyed Roy, "Careful what you say before you're working alone, you asshole."

"So we're still on for coffee though, right?"

Her growl of annoyance was obviously justified.

* * *

"He's known as 'The Crimson Killer' and we have no other aliases on him. His prints aren't in the system and we can't find anyone in his loop that knows his real name." Kain Fury said as he placed the criminal's photo up on the white board. "He's wanted as a suspect in multiple murders and he is possibly involved in a drug ring."

"He's a serial killer? Isn't that a little bigger than our unit?" Roy asked with a scoff. "This could be really dangerous for our men."

"Dangerous is part of the job." Jean Havoc interrupted. The man pulled out a cigarette and began to light it as he spoke, "They found the guy on the surveillance cameras at the Rockbell's Auto Shop. Seems like he was trying to find a way to break in and get some car parts. He may be trying to fix up a car and make a break for it."

Kain nodded, "And if he does, then there's no catching him in this state. And we all know what a pain in the ass it will be to have him transferred back."

Rebecca gave a snort, "It shouldn't be that difficult to get him back. How many murders is he wanted for?"

"About ten that we know of. Mostly blonde women that solicit sex." Kain replied.

"So hookers." Havoc confirmed.

"Whether the women are prostitutes or not we have to get this man off the streets immediately." Riza cut in.

"We're only here as back-up for the detectives working the case. Our purpose is to help apprehend him, but we can't shove our noses into where they don't belong. That's above our orders. We need to set up some licenses checks in the area." Breda said to his colleagues.

"That's it?" Riza asked with a snort, "We just set up road-blocks? This guy could strike again and all we're going to do is hope he drives down one of our streets? This is ridiculous!"

Roy eyed her, "Riza, if you wanted to work these kinds of cases then you should've become a detective, not a cop."

She rolled her eyes at him, "It's not that. We need to get this guy off the street and all we are is watch dogs."

"More like guard dogs." Havoc corrected.

"Whatever kind of dogs we are, it's still frustrating that we can't do more!" The blonde argued.

Rebecca cut in, "It's a woman thing, Riza. I feel this way all the time. It might be like maternal instincts or something. A woman's drive to protect, ya know? But there's nothing we can do about it and we have to accept it."

Her auburn eyes shone like fire, "I guess you're right."

Roy stared at her. She was planning something and he knew it. Whatever it was, he wasn't going to let her do it alone.

* * *

Riza strutted down the sidewalk in her high laced boots. The mini skirt she was wearing made her feel extremely self-conscious, but she was doing this to prove a point. She was going to prove a point to everyone at the station and her lunk-headed partner. The officer tightened her cargo jacket over her lacey, blue tank top.

She felt eyes on her as she trotted up the steps to the Garfield Diner. Riza fluffed her long, blonde hair to brush off her feeling, but she knew something wasn't right. The blonde placed a pair of fake glasses over her eyes, to hopefully disguise herself to the best of her ability. She sat down at a corner table, where she could keep watch over the diner. Surely, she was going to be the target of _something_ , but it was nothing she couldn't handle. She glanced around the building in disgust at the looks she was given. No matter what you look like, no one deserves to feel this way.

"Hey cutie, what're you doing in a place like this?"

Riza stiffened, recognizing the voice immediately. She shot her head up at the man responsible, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Roy smirked before sitting down in the chair across from her, their feet brushing due to the small proximity between them. He folded his hands and rested his elbows on the table. The fellow officer leaned his chin against his hands, suddenly serious. "I believe I just asked you the same question, Hawkeye. What _are_ you doing?"

"You know exactly what I'm doing." She quipped.

He sighed, "Yes I think I have an idea. And it's stupid."

Her demeanor immediately bristled, "Excuse me?"

"Sacrificing yourself, putting yourself in danger, what will this actually accomplish? Nothing. I know you're trying to prove a point, Hawkeye, but it's not a good idea." Roy argued.

"I _will_ prove my point."

"Not without my help."

"I don't _need_ your help!"

"I know you don't, but you're getting it anyway."

"I didn't _ask_ for you to help me! I'm fine on my own."

"Riza."

She stopped and stared at him. He eyed her carefully, "This man has killed over ten women, and you're not doing anything without backup. This whole idea is stupid, but even if it is, you're not going to be stupid alone. Okay?"

Her body stiffened as she stared at him, "It's not stupid, sir."

"It's pretty stupid. You're not allowed to 'go under cover' whenever you feel like it. I know you weren't assigned to do this because you're too passionate about the case. This isn't what we're allowed to do." He replied.

"You're not going to leave this alone, are you?" She sighed.

"Either you let me help or I turn you in."

"You wouldn't turn me in."

"Don't test me."

The officer rolled her eyes at her partner, "Okay, fine."

Roy gave a snarky grin, "Good, so let's start near the Rockbell's."

The officers wandered around the Rockbell's shop. Riza shot a look over at her partner, "If he sees you with me, then he won't target me."

Roy gave an irritated sigh, "Fine. I'll go hide in the car and park across the road, happy?"

The blonde gave a grin, "Its better."

"Yeah, yeah…" The male grumbled as he stomped over to the car.

* * *

Riza stood near the store and slowly walked towards the door, Rockbell's was supposed to be closed but she could see a faint light in the back of the store. Maybe she could go in and ask the person some questions, but then if someone else came to question, they could find out that she was there before. The blonde officer glanced around and found the camera above her head. She knew she couldn't walk any closer to the store without showing up on the film.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and a man burst through the bottom floor window. He flew past Riza and she made small eye-contact with the assailant. She gasped aloud as the man jogged away, he turned and stared at her. He grinned before storming off into the night.

Riza gazed over at Roy immediately and he gave a nod in return. He sprung out of the car and sprinted over to her. She glanced at him with horror, "What do you think…?"

"We have to check to see…" He replied.

The pair entered the building and rushed back to the enlightened room. There they found a teenage girl wrapped up in duct tape and chains. She was bare and blindfolded. Roy, out of respect for the young lady, turned his head instantly. Riza approached her and she squirmed. Her hair was a long, beautiful platinum blonde, which was probably why he prayed on her. Riza gingerly pulled the blindfold away from the young lady's eyes, which lit up to see that the awful man had fled. The female officer gently pulled away the duct tape off her mouth and unchained her.

"Young ma'am, are you alright?" Riza asked as calmly as she could.

The blonde's lip began to wobble as if she were about to cry. The officer looked back at her partner, "Roy, your coat."

He nodded in understanding before slipping his jacket off his shoulders. Roy slid it into Riza's hands and she slung it around the teenager. She smiled, "We're police officers. We're here to help you."

The blonde girl swallowed and nodded, "Thank you. I thought… I thought he was going to…" The girl burst into hysterics as Riza simply patted her back to comfort her.

Knowing the young girl was covered, Roy turned around to assist the situation, crouching down and placing a hand on her shoulder, "It's going to be alright, you're safe now. What's your name?"

She sniffled up some of her cries, "I'm Winry. Winry Rockbell."

* * *

"We've done a rape-kit on her; the DNA isn't in the system. But it matches the semen found on Crimson's past victims." Dr. Marco informed the officers. Roy and Riza strode beside the doctor in concern.

Hawkeye sighed, "I figured that was the worst-case scenario."

"It's a good thing you two showed up, she might not be here if it weren't for you two." The doctor said in remorse.

"Excuse me, Officer Hawkeye." A stern voice said.

She spun around on her heal, "Ah, Officer Hughes, sir. Is there something you need?"

"Yes, it seems we have a problem." The man replied with a shift of his glasses.

* * *

"We know you were there, obviously. But why? How'd you know he was there and why were you there?" Hughes asked.

" _If anyone asks, we were setting up a check. There's no need for them to get suspicious of us, got it?" Roy told her sternly. She only nodded in response._

"I'm sorry, sir, but I'm afraid that I probably don't have the answer you're looking for. Officer Mustang and I were going to set up a license check in that area due to the fact that that was the last place Crimson was seen." She replied smoothly.

Hughes leaned against the table, "C'mon Riza, we're friends. Tell me the truth. I just want to know what you two were doing."

"Just what I told you."

The man pinched the bridge of his nose, "I want to know how you found the girl. You said you also saw the suspect."

Riza remained stone, "We were outside the Rockbell's shop and the man fled from the scene. He must've saw us outside and decided to flee. That's all I can tell you. We found Miss Rockbell inside, covered in chains and duct-tape. And I would like to ask you a question regarding her, sir."

"If it'll get better answers in return, then ask away." Hughes replied.

"I thought this man was only a serial killer, no one said anything about rape." She growled.

"Well, the past victims were prostitutes. We expected to find semen, we kept the DNA just in case of course, but didn't expect it to be relevant." He informed her.

Riza shot up from her seat, "I don't think this investigation is being taken seriously enough sir, no offense. I think that something should be done quickly, before there are more innocent victims. Just because the past women were prostitutes, that doesn't mean that's where he'll stop. Winry is a lucky young lady."

Maes held his hands up in defense, "I'm not offended, Riza. I do feel like Miss Rockbell's attack was our fault, and I will do something about it. And speaking of her, I need you to go speak with her. She said she's not talking to anyone other than the nice officers who found her."

Riza saw this as an opportunity she couldn't deny, "Of course, sir. I will speak with her right away."

* * *

The blonde officer and her partner calmly walked into the hospital room where the young lady was staying. She smiled at her, "How are you doing today, Winry?"

She twiddled her thumbs together, "I'm doing better today… My family is coming. That's why I wanted to talk to you. What am I supposed to say?"

"You tell them the truth. Now I don't want to pressure you, but we do need information. Is there anything you can tell us that stood out about this man?" Riza asked her.

Winry shrugged, "Well, he had light skin, dark hair, turquoise eyes, and there were some weird tattoos on his hands."

The officer's ears perked and Roy spoke up, "Tattoos? Of what?"

"I couldn't really tell. Everything's a blur. He was on top of me and…" She gulped and stopped speaking.

"It's okay, Winry. You don't have to tell us if you're not ready."

"I'm so sorry. I wish I could help you. I didn't see much of him. He blind-folded me while he… touched me. I don't exactly know what all happened. It's so painful to think about. I just want it to all go away." She blonde whimpered.

Suddenly a young man burst through the door, "Winry!"

"Edward!" She exclaimed in surprise. The boy ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her, "W-What are you doing here?"

The blonde young man pulled away from her, "When Granny told me what happened, I came straight back. I can't believe this happened to you. You didn't deserve this. Are you okay?"

"I'm the best I can be at a time like this, I guess." She sighed.

"I'm gonna kill the bastard that did this." Edward growled.

Roy cleared his throat, "I think you're going to have to leave that to us, unless ya know, you want to go to jail."

"Who the hell are you?" The boy hissed.

"Ed," Winry grumbled as she smacked him on the arm, "these are the officers that saved me."

"Oh! I'm sorry. Thank you for what you did for Winry. I don't even want to think about what could have happened without your interference." He stated seriously.

Riza waved a hand, "It's all in a day's work, young man. We're just glad she's safe."

Edward wrapped his arms around the blonde girl's waist once again, "I'm never leaving you again." He pressed a light kiss to her forehead.

The officer's smiled lightly and glanced at each other. Roy nodded towards the door and the pair walked out the door to give the couple some privacy.

* * *

"So he's no longer just targeting hookers, huh? This is bad news." Havoc stated as he lit up a cigarette.

Fury gave a nod, "Yeah, it's not good. Besides Winry Rockbell, he hunted down another woman who wasn't as lucky as she was. But Rockbell is still the youngest of his victims and I can't figure out why."

"Why would he attack an eighteen year old, while the rest of his victims are all over the age of twenty-five?" Rebecca questioned as she stared at the photos of the victims.

"It's odd that someone would just change motives. That's something you don't see often." Roy wondered.

Breda gave a shrug, "Maybe he ran out of blonde prostitutes?"

Hawkeye glared at him, "That isn't funny."

"Didn't say it was…" He retorted back.

"Officers, stop this. We're going to find this man, and we're going to do it right." Mustang growled.

* * *

None of them had expected this, not even him. He hadn't anticipated on her getting attacked. Didn't she know better than this? Did she go undercover again without permission? Hadn't she learned the last time? This was all his fault. He should have stopped her, but he didn't. He didn't know.

Roy sat in the chair, his face in his hands. The doctor stepped out of the room and he gazed up at him immediately, "Is she okay?"

"Well, the gashes are pretty deep but her will is strong. She should be just fine. Officer Hawkeye sure is lucky to have you as a partner." Dr. Knox stated.

Roy snorted, "Fat chance. I wasn't there to protect her."

"She protected herself. Kimblee's dead. She shot him down. That monster is off the streets and Riza is going to make a full recovery. Stop wallowing in your own pity and be proud of your partner. She did well." The doctor retorted back to the officer.

Mustang gaped at the man in shock, "Even so, she shouldn't have to be going through this."

* * *

 _Riza knew this was dangerous. He had seen her at the Rockbell's and now she was running for her life away from this mass murderer. The killer cornered her in an ally way, "There you are, pretty girl."_

 _"Get the hell away from me! Do you know who you're dealing with?"_

 _"I must say, that I really don't care. We're going to have a little fun, aren't we doll?" He reached a hand towards her._

 _She reared back, "Don't you dare touch me."_

 _The murderer snickered, "What do you mean? Haven't you been looking for me, **officer**?" The words hissed off his tongue and down her spine painfully._

 _"How the hell do you know who I am?" Hawkeye demanded._

 _"Oh, I always get to know my pray. Like that Rockbell girl. I've been getting odd jobs requested at the store for some time now. It paid off though, wouldn't you say? I had my way with her… and I found you. And of course, you won't be as lucky as she was. I don't plan on another one getting away." His voice was like glass slicing at her skin. She cringed as she gazed at the monstrous man before her._

 _The officer glared at him, "If you don't plan on letting me live, then answer this question. Why are your targets suddenly changing? You were only killing prostitutes, why are Winry and I different?"_

 _The chuckle that passed from the man's lips was blood-chilling, he grinned before answering the blonde woman, "Those are the only ones you **know** about. To be honest with you officer, that Winry Rockbell girl was long overdue. She got away when she was younger and she got away this time too. What a pest. Someone out there is really looking out for her, aren't they?"_

 _"What do you mean 'when she was younger'?" Riza asked in serious confusion._

 _"She got away when I **killed her parents.** "_

 _Hawkeye's blood ran cold, "You… killed her parents?"_

 _"Why, yes I did. Before her parents, I just killed and it didn't matter who or what they looked like. But after she got away, I wanted her to have a warning. Blonde hair and blue eyes. Just. Like. **Her**." He growled evilly, "The only women I could get easy access to were those whores I killed. But it got your attention. But not the one girl who should've paid attention. And when I'm done with **you** , I won't have anyone in my way to try again. It's pathetic, really."_

 _"You realize that after you kill me, then you'll enrage my entire police force. They'll all be after you." Riza bargained._

 _"But that's just it, they'll be so busy trying to find me, the one who killed their officer, that all of the attention on Rockbell will be gone. And there will be no one there to guard her." He sneered._

 _The officer stood tall, "I'm afraid I can't let that happen."_

 _"I'm afraid… **you don't have a choice**!" The Crimson Killer leaped towards Officer Hawkeye. His knife swiped her on her arms and shoulders, but her training came in handy and he continuously missed her chest and throat. Riza ducted and dodged his attacks. He spoke once more, "I wonder what would happen if I gave you the same treatment I gave little Miss Rockbell?" He sliced at her legs to weaken them, "Her cries of agony as I touched her delicate folds… All the blood was so beautiful. She was apparently a virgin after all. You're an adult, officer. You have experience I'm sure. Just like all those sluts I killed. It's a shame." The man suddenly had her pinned against the wall and the knife to her throat._

 _"How does it feel, officer? How does it feel to be so helpless? Imagine how your dear partner will feel when he hears about it." He pressed the knife closer, lightly cutting the side of her neck._

 _"Will he be sad? I'm sure he will. I hope he loses all hope. Maybe he'll stop all together. Then there will be no one to help Rockbell. That little bitch will cry and cry while I shove my dick in her and make her bleed as I slice her open. Maybe I'll take your partner captive and make him watch. I wish he was here to watch you die. Officer Mustang, is it? I think instead, I might just kill him next. It'd be fun to kill a man for a chan-"_

 _The shot rang like a siren through her ears. She did it. She hit him in the chest. His blood splattered staining her clothes and her mind. Hawkeye's dark eyes stared him down as he fell to the ground._

 _The blonde officer crept over to his body, still weak from her injuries, "You're not harming anyone ever again. Have fun in Hell." The last bullet went straight to his head._

* * *

"Solf J. Kimblee is his name. No criminal record or anything. It's amazing that a monster like that can roam the streets for years and no one ever knows a thing." Officer Kain Fury stated as he read over the police report.

"I figured it'd be Hawkeye that took him down." Breda commented.

"Yeah, but she's traumatized…" Officer Mustang growled. The dark haired man gritted his teeth as he sat in the break room.

Havoc made an attempt to lighten the mood, "Hey, the guy is dead. Now we can sleep better at night."

"Not Riza, she's going to be mentally scarred for a while. They won't let her back on duty until she's had some counselling. This just isn't going to work for me. I need my partner back." He retorted.

Rebecca suddenly fumed, "Are you shitting me? How selfish can you be? You want Riza to get back in the field after what's happened? I can't believe that'd you'd be that type of guy Roy. She _is_ traumatized, you're right. So go do something about it!"

Roy grinned at her, "I'm way ahead of you on that one."

* * *

He strode into the hospital room with confidence holding a bouquet of tulips in his arms. Mustang approached his partner's bedside with a grin. The blonde gawked at him, "I wasn't expecting a visit. Shouldn't you be working?"

"I can't work without my partner. The station gave me some time off to allow me to help you recover." He responded with a smile.

She scoffed, "I don't need your help to get better, sir."

He held up a hand, "There's no more need formalities here. They're promoting you for your bravery. They said that I could come tell you myself. I'm no longer higher ranked than you, partner."

Riza's eyes widened as she gazed at him, "Are you serious?"

"Why would I kid?"

She shook her head, "You wouldn't… It's just a lot to take in. The killer… Kimblee, right?"

"Yes. Solf J Kimblee. His DNA matches many other rape-murders in other parts of the country. You did well, Officer Hawkeye." Roy chimed with a grin.

Her eye glazed over, "No I didn't. That man deserved to rot in prison, not get to leave this world without paying justice for his crimes. It's not right. What I did does not deserve gratitude."

"Riza, it was self-defense. It wasn't-"

She interrupted him, "But if I had listened to you then he wouldn't have targeted me!"

"And he would've _killed_ Winry!" He snapped. The woman's mouth slapped shut as she stared at him. Her eyes seemed dead to the world. Roy spoke up once again, "If you hadn't decided to stick your nose into where it didn't belong, Winry Rockbell would be dead. She would've gone out of this world with that psycho's face being the last thing she saw. Is that what you would've wanted?" He tone was stern and Riza soaked in every word.

"I guess… you're right. I just shouldn't have allowed myself to be vulnerable like that."

"No, it's okay. Everything is okay. These families will at least know who did it now. Yes, there may be a sting that he doesn't pay for what he did, but at least he can't hurt anyone else. Right?" Roy was trying to comfort her the best he could.

"Mustang… this hurts. It just all hurts."

Her partner cupped her pale cheeks in his hands, "Let me make the hurt go away. Please. Let me help. I'll do anything I can."

She nodded into his hands, "Okay." The tears welled up in her eyes, "Okay." Roy leaned closer and their lips met for the first time.

* * *

Officer Hawkeye drove the car down Main Street as they were about to take their break from patrolling. Roy leaned his elbows on the dash, "Why can't I drive?"

"You're not allowed."

He groaned and pouted, "Not fair."

He perked his head up when he noticed his partner pulling into the parking lot of Dunkin Donuts. He glanced at her, "What're we doing here?"

"Figured that we could give the people in there a laugh or two. I mean, we still haven't had that date after all." She stated with a smile.

Roy cocked a brow at her and gave an irritated nod, "I see how you are. Fine, let's go."

The two exited the car and began walking to the small shop. He just hoped none of his colleagues were there to see him take her hand as they walked inside.


End file.
